


Mine Can Do Better

by Fanty_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Some Plot, i guess?, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: As much as the two loved watching their boyfriends workout. There was one activity they loved indulging in even more; placing bets on said boyfriends.They placed bets over any and every aspect they could think of.





	1. Dumbells and Treadmills

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of trading head canons with crackpairingprincess at god foresaken hours. Thank you Liza for betaing. First chapter so nothing happens except for oikawa and suga being complete idiots and some set up for what's to come ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was the result of trading head canons with crackpairingprincess at god foresaken hours.  
> Thank you Liza for betaing and I hope you guys enjoy!

Oikawa and Suga managed to find the perfect hiding place at the treadmills. They had the perfect view of the weight station while being hidden just enough by some of the other machines. The two put on a show of exercising, doing their best to conceal the real reason they were there.

Today was one of their luckier days. They were both free during one of Iwaizumi’s and Daichi’s sessions. They walked on the treadmill watching their boyfriends workout.

Both setters were pleased when Daichi and Iwaizumi had become workout partners after befriending each other in college. The two bonded at the gym and often traded regimens. Iwaizumi offering upper body workouts he enjoyed, and Daichi sharing leg day routines. Oikawa and Suga were more than thankful for this development, for a variety of reasons.

On this day, their boyfriends were going through one of Iwaizumi’s arm routines.

As much as the two loved watching their boyfriends workout. There was one activity they loved indulging in even more; placing bets on said boyfriends.

They placed bets over any and every aspect they could think of.

Who had the nicest thighs? One point to Suga.

Who had the nicest arms? A point for Oikawa.

Who was the sweetest? Point Suga. Oikawa stupidly walked into that one.

Who was the strongest. Point Oikawa.

(“Foolish Suga-chan! Iwa-chan has never lost an arm wrestling match.”)

Who was denser? Yet to be determined, they’d been trading the same 1000 yen note back and forth for a month over this one.

The list was an endless cycle of them both winning, and subsequently losing, to the other.

The current bet was: who had the nicest set of abs.

Both were confident in their chances of winning. It was no secret that Daichi and Iwaizumi were both well built. It was just a matter of getting a view of them with their shirts off, or at least wiping away some sweat.

“Ready to lose, Suga-chan?”

“You wish! This round’s mine, Oikawa.”

The two had stopped on the treadmills, eyeing their boyfriends carefully, refusing to miss their chance to settle this.

Daichi was currently doing pull-ups his shirt slightly lifting to reveal small peeks of his hip and abdomen. Suga had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming at Daichi to just take his _damn shirt off already_.

Iwaizumi was finishing up bicep curls, choosing to discard his shirt. He always did prefer working out without a shirt on. Oikawa grinned as he admired the gift that was Iwaizumi Hajime. Rock hard, firm abs glistening from his hard work. His Iwa-chan really was a gift from above. He leaned on the treadmill, glancing over at Suga. The shorter man’s jaw had dropped, struggling to keep himself from drooling over Iwaizumi. Without a word, Suga reached in his pocket and handed over 2000 yen.

Oikawa laughed, pocketing the money. “Thank you, Suga-chan!”

Suga grumbled, a little bitter over the loss. He huffs and turns away from the ex-captain, muttering lowly, “I bet Daichi’s better in bed.”

Oikawa did not miss this, and was instantly, fully intrigued. He leaned towards Suga. “What was that Suga-chan?”

“Excuse me, gentlemen.”

Oikawa and Suga turned around, finding one of the gym employees standing behind them, thick arms crossed over their chest.

“I’ve been getting complaints about the two of you. Noise complaints, to put things lightly, and you don’t seem to be using the machines. I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.”

Oikawa looked down at the man, leaning in to read his name tag. “Jun, is it? Well, Jun, we are paying customers just like everyone else, and we are using the machines at our own pace. There’s nothing in the rules against that. As for that noise complaint, people should be focusing on their own workouts instead of other people’s private conversations unless they want to sprain something.”

Jun just furrowed his brow at Oikawa’s condescending tone, becoming more irritated at the whole thing. “I’ve been observing the both of you for a while and I will have to agree with our patrons.”

Suga faced Jun. The silver haired man was obviously displeased at the situation. This was disrupting their spying- er, observing. “If you’ve been watching us for a while, why not give us a warning first? People come here use the facilities and carry on their own conversations. I don’t see why we’re any different.”

Jun motioned with his hands, calling over two more employees. “As part of our policy, we reserve the right to deny service to anyone we deem as using facilities irresponsibly. As I said, we got several complaints of you two loitering around the machines to carry on your conversation, and you have been making some of the other patrons uncomfortable.”

Oikawa stepped forward, “Now wait a minute-” Oikawa shrieked as he was cut off and hoisted up on the man’s shoulder. Suga struggled to break free from the firm hold as he had been lifted up by the other man Jun had called over.

The two struggled, kicking and punching demanding to be put down. They were both _escorted_ out of the gym, landing on their butts as the gym doors closed behind them.

Oikawa stood and turned back towards the gym. “Why th-”

Suga grabbed onto Oikawa’s shoulder before he could stomp to the closed doors. “Just let it go, Oikawa. Besides, you won your bet. We’re pretty much done here.”

Oikawa turned to Suga, a sly grin finding its way onto his face. He slung an arm around the shorter boy. “Now, Suga-chan, what was it you said before we were so rudely interrupted?” The brunet purred.

Suga glanced at Oikawa, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't really sure what the other was referring to. Oikawa poked at Suga’s cheek.

“You know, that bit about Dai-chan being better in bed…?”

A smile spread across Suga’s face as the realization dawned on him. “Ah, that. Well, Daichi is without a doubt better.”

“Hmmm.” Oikawa stood tall, “Would you like to make a wager?”

Suga mirrored Oikawa’s posture, refusing to let the other intimidate him. “What were you thinking?”

“Let’s see who’s actually better in bed; your Dai-chan or my Iwa-chan.”

Suga grinned. “You’re on, but we should make the stakes more interesting this time around. No money.”

Pulling away from Oikawa's arm, Suga paused for a moment to think. A light bulb lit up in his head and he snapped his fingers. Oikawa tilted his head at the devious expression on his friend's face. “I got it. Loser wears a vibrator the whole day, winner gets full control of the remote.”

Oikawa stared at Suga,“Suga-chan…” the taller boy matched his friend’s smirk ”That’s perfect! We’ll compare pics and see who had the better night.”

They shook on it, smirks morphing to glares.

Oikawa broke the silence with a low growl, “I hope you’re ready to walk around school all day on the highest setting.”

Suga was quick in his response, directing a disarmingly sweet smile at his friend. “I wonder how well you’ll be able to answer questions in class when it's deep in your ass.”

The two parted ways hastily, rushing home to get themselves ready. They would only have a bit of time before Daichi and Iwaizumi were finished.

   


“We’re dating idiots.” Iwaizumi huffed as he placed the weights back on their racks.

Daichi sighed, “Unfortunately.”

Iwaizumi and Daichi had been using the mirrors along the walls to watch the whole scene unfold behind them. Their boyfriends were not exactly masters of subtlety. Oikawa and Suga should have considered a different hiding spot. They may have thought they were hidden, but with the right angle, and a pair of even moderately functional retinas, the two were pretty noticeable. Not to mention that they really should learn how to keep it down.

Daichi and Iwaizumi turned to the windows, giving them a clear view of the outside as well as their respective boyfriends excitedly chatting about something.

Daichi felt his stomach twist. He recognized that mischievous grin all too well. The uneasy feeling settled at the pit of his stomach all of a sudden dreading the walk home “I don’t like this.”

Iwaizumi could only imagine whatever ridiculous antic Oikawa was up to. The thought causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form behind his eyes “I don’t either. When those two are together it normally means bad news.”

Daichi nodded in agreement as he stared, concerned, out the window as the two setters departed.

Iwaizumi grabbed a drink of water, drained half of it before speaking, “Well, there’s no helping it. We better finish up here and head home. We’ll deal with them when we have to.”

Daichi agreed. He was already resigned to whatever fate awaited him at home.

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Sin coming up next chapter! 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr : [ Fantasmical-Fantasy ]()


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he opened the door, Daichi nearly dropped his bag. His eyes widened, throat drying at the sight of his boyfriend leaning against the wall of their hallway. Yup, he was definitely not prepared for this. Nothing could prepare him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I know it's been months and I'm sorry for the long wait. Things got hectic with school, projects, finals, and then the holidays. Anyways here's the 2nd chapter, this is the daisuga part of the bet and check out the end notes for a little bonus i wanted to release the same time as this chapeter :3.
> 
> Oncce agian thank you to [crackpairingprincess](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com/) for betaing

Daichi began walking to the flat he had been sharing with Suga for the past two years since they began university. In that time Daichi had come to know every sincere smile, to the spark of mischief in Suga’s eyes. So he knew it was an understatement to say that Suga could be full of surprises. More often than not, he had been caught off guard.

Taking his time on the walk home, he began mentally bracing himself for whatever his boyfriend could throw at him.

Yes, he thought, he could handle this. He could resist Suga in nothing more than one of his own shirts draped loosely over his slimmer frame, the hem barely stopping at his thigh, hiding practically nothing. He could resist whatever lingerie Suga owned. Especially that pale lavender lace set that came with the garter belt and thigh highs and left very little to the imagination. Daichi swallowed. Yes, yes he could do this. He could completely ignore Suga. He was strong, he could resist.

When he opened the door, Daichi nearly dropped his bag. His eyes widened, throat drying at the sight of his boyfriend leaning against the wall of their hallway. Yup, he was definitely not prepared for this. Nothing could prepare him for this.

Anyone who didn't know Suga could easily say he was an angel. But Daichi knew better, he knew Koushi well enough to say he was a sugarcoated devil. And the sight before him would instantly prove that point. Hell, it could probably prove Suga was the devil himself.

 

Just like Daichi knew all of Suga’s quirks, Suga knew all of Daichi’s turn-ons. The specific ones that turned him into a tender lover, whose gentle touches left heat in their path, to the ones that had Daichi pinning him to the nearest surface and ravaging his body. This would hopefully lead to the latter; he needed him at his best and most feral to make sure he won that bet with Oikawa.

This was the perfect choice. A dark blue bunny suit, courtesy of all the bets he had won off Oikawa. The dark color contrasted wonderfully against his milky white skin, silky smooth fabric wrapping around his body tightly, accentuating his hips and showing off his ass just right. It was complemented by grey bunny ears and a fluffy tail to match his own silver hair. A little collar and bow tie was wrapped snugly around his neck. Finally, black fishnets lead down to black pumps. His smile grew wider; he just knew Daichi would love ripping him out of it.

“Welcome home, Daichi” He said in a playful tone as he ran his hands down from his lips to his collar bone, slightly tilting his head to the side feigning innocence.

Suga could see it was having the desired effect on his now frozen boyfriend. Any second now and Daichi would definitely be on him.

Daichi closed the door behind him, dropping his bag near the door with a dull thud and slowly made his way towards Suga.

The former setter was anticipating the moment his captain would lay his hands on him, ready to slip away and run to their bedroom before Daichi had a shot to pin him in place.

But Suga froze in his spot as Daichi walked past him, mumbling a quick greeting and patting him on the head.

This was supposed to work! Daichi should have been cornering him, mouthing at his neck, sliding his hands up and down his body appreciating the feel of the smooth fabric against his skin. Suga’s smile twitched as he stared blankly at the door in front of him. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.

Suga soon snapped out of his trance as he heard noises behind him. He turned in the direction of the kitchen and mentally slapped himself. Of course Daichi was hungry. Maybe he should have gone with that stupid apron after all.

Suga shook his head, bunny ears flopping from side to side with the movement. No, he was already in this. He did not buy this glorified leotard, and shove his feet into these stilted torture chambers called shoes to just be ignored. He also had a lot riding on this. Like hell he would let Oikawa win this.

Suga took a deep breath and adjusted the suit. He turned in the direction of the kitchen, steeling himself. He tumbled over as he took his first step, quickly catching himself on the wall. He glared in the direction of the kitchen. He just needed to make it to Daichi without falling flat on his face or twisting an ankle. He could do this. He was getting Daichi in bed even if it killed him. He took another tentative step and once again stumbled over himself.  Seriously, how did women walk in these all day?

 

 

Thankfully, Daichi had managed to slip by Suga and get to the relative safety of the kitchen before he had been hit by his boyfriend's full effect. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out the breath he had been holding. That bunny costume was definitely new and unexpected.

He grabbed a glass and opened the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk. He could hear the unmistakable clacks of Suga’s heels coming down the hall.

Though, Daichi knew it would take a while for Suga to get to the kitchen. While no doubt those heels made the setter’s legs look incredible, he also could not walk in them to save his life. Daichi's devil of a boyfriend was probably making his way to the kitchen with the grace of a newborn fawn, too stubborn to take them off. But this gave Daichi enough time to find whatever shred of resolve he had left, if he had any left at all. He stared at the cabinet in front of him, he was indeed a weak man.

By the time he had finished his drink and was cleaning the cup, Suga had finally reached the kitchen and made his way to Daichi.

Daichi clung onto the counter like a lifeline as he felt a hand on his shoulder; no doubt Suga trying his best to steady himself as he took his final steps. Arms wrapped around his waist bringing their bodies close together.

He could feel Suga nuzzle into his neck, soft silver locks brushing lightly against his ear “Daichi,” Suga turned his head to whisper lowly into the other boy’s ear, “play with me.”

Daichi shivered at the feel of the other’s warm breath ghosting his ear. Suga rubbed his body against his letting his hands slide under Daichi’s shirt, feeling every inch of smooth skin he could get to.

Whatever scarce amount of resolve Daichi had managed to salvage was dwindling quickly. Resisting Suga when he was this persistent was impossible. Any semblance of self-control was thrown out the window as Suga ghosted his hand over his crotch. Daichi turned around, catching the other by surprise and pinned him to the floor.

The kiss was hungry and desperate, which Suga returned with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck pulling them closer together. Daichi held Suga’s hip, finally allowing himself to appreciate the smooth fabric as his hands glided over the other’s body.

Daichi reluctantly lifted himself up as he felt a tug on his arm, but the sight of his boyfriend panting, face flushed red, with his bunny ears a bit askew made up for the loss.

“Bedroom.”

Daichi looked down at Suga puzzled.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, Daichi.”

Suga tried to wriggle out from under Daichi’s grasp but he kept him in place peppering kisses on his face “What’s so special about the bedroom?”

Suga whined, still struggling to slip out of Daichi’s hold. “I just want to do this in the room. Come on, Dai.”

Daichi smiled at the crook of Suga’s neck as a thought came to mind. He may have a lost the battle, but this war was far from over. Suga wasn’t the only one in this relationship who knew how to toy with their lover.

Daichi continued moving further down, biting along Suga’s collar bone. “We can do it here. Haven’t you always wanted to do it in the kitchen?”

Suga bucked into Daichi, slowly falling apart under him. “Daichi. Please.”

Daichi let out a low chuckle. Suga tensed, a moan escaping his throat. “Fine. Bedroom it is.”

As much fun as it was to tease Suga, Daichi figured they would both be more comfortable on their bed. They would try this another time.

He picked up Suga bridal style, the other's heels falling to the ground. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and nuzzled into him. Daichi grinned to himself, the tiny smirk gracing his little bunny’s face did not go unnoticed. If Suga thought everything would go his way, he was in for a big surprise.

 

 

Suga was dropped onto their bed, bouncing a few times before Daichi was on him again.

Suga’s plan may have hit a few snags along the way, but he finally had Daichi where he needed him. He took a quick glance to their bedside table. Phone was ready to go. Daichi began sliding him out of his suit, kissing and sucking as he worked his way down. Suga let out a satisfied sigh as Daichi bit down on the tender flesh around his neck. Everything was in place.

He made a small sound as he felt a sudden shift in their positions. He looked down in confusion. Why was he straddling Daichi? Why wasn’t he on lying on the bed being pleasured? Why was it so hard to get what he wanted today of all days?

Daichi smirked up at him as he ran his hands lazily up and down Suga’s thighs, finally breaking the silence . “Ride me.”

Suga’s eyes widened at the command, feeling his dick twitch. Daichi knew how much he loved riding him and this was just unfair.  He would be more than willing to do this any other night just not tonight. And the way Daichi was sliding his hands under the costume kneading his ass was definitely not helping.

Daichi lowered his voice, not missing the way Suga hesitated. “What’s wrong Koushi? Don’t you want to?”

A shiver ran down Suga's spine at the use of his name. “I-I was thinking that you could do the work tonight.”

Daichi hummed, relishing in the hint of desperation in Suga’s eyes. “I’m feeling a bit tired today. Today’s workout was pretty rough.”

Daichi slowly moved his hand under the costume, sliding the fabric off of Suga’s body revealing more of his pale skin. He paused at his thighs, looking up expectantly. Suga lifted himself off of him allowing Daichi to slide the rest of it off, freeing his leaking cock from the constraints of the fabric, gasping as the cold air hit him.

Suga struggled to form words as he watched Daichi reach over for the lube he had set aside on the bed earlier. Daichi poured a liberal amount onto his hand, warming the liquid between his fingers before reaching behind Suga and sliding the first finger in, moving slowly.

A low moan escaped his throat as a second finger entered. “D-daichi please!"

Daichi hummed, smirking up at his boyfriend as he scissored him open. “What’s wrong, babe? I thought you loved riding me?”

Suga bit his lips as he pushed down on Daichi’s fingers. He’s near tears, just the idea of riding his boyfriend’s thick cock was almost too good to resist, but he quickly reminded himself of the consequences if he let Daichi have his way. He opened his mouth, but only inhaled sharply as Daichi slid another finger beside the first two. Suga looked down to find a smug grin plastered on Daichi’s face, the brunet obviously enjoying the way he was falling apart.

Suga squirmed on the digits inside him as his boyfriend spoke. “Don’t fight it, babe. You know you want to fuck yourself on my cock. You always look so hot bouncing on my dick. God, all the faces you make; do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Dai-”  Suga moaned, flopping down onto the broad chest, a few tears threatening to escape. “Just. Nggh-not tonight. Please just fuck me.”

Daichi brought a hand to the setter’s chin, tilting his head to get a better look at him. He ran a thumb across his cheek to wipe away the tear rolling down his face, grinning down at the boy at his mercy. Something tugged at the back of Suga’s mind.

Daichi was too in control for the given situation, this wasn’t the Daichi that easily gave in to him and fucked him brainless into the mattress. Suga opened his mouth, about to question how patient and methodical his boyfriend was being, but before he could another moan was ripped out of him as the fingers inside him curled in just the right way, hitting his prostate.

Daichi smirked at him. “Now, what was that Koushi? Tell me what you want.”

Suga whined looking at him, desperately tightening his grasp on Daichi’s shirt. “I-I want you to fuck me into the bed.”

Daichi hummed, loving the way Suga’s pupils were blown wide, so needy for his cock and with the contrast of the bunny ears drooping near his face made the scene all the more satisfying.

“And why should I? Has my little bunny been good?” He curled his finger again.

Suga gasped, biting back the tears threatening to fall. The way Daichi was working him open, plus the pressure building in his groin was too much for him to take. He grinded down on Daichi, seeking relief. “Y-yes, I’ve been good. Please Dai-want your dick so badly.“

Daichi smirked at him, deciding he finally had enough and flipped them over again. Suga made a sound of protest as Daichi’s fingers slipped out of him and moved off the bed.  He watched with rapt attention as Daichi quickly stripped himself of his workout clothes, grabbing a condom from the drawer and slowly rolled it on for Suga’s viewing pleasure. The silver haired boy whimpered as Daichi’s hand moved from the tip to his base, just thinking about how soon that would be inside him. Daichi settled between his legs, leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on his lips.

He grabbed Suga’s hips, lining himself up with his entrance. “Is my little bunny ready?”

Daichi chuckled as Suga moaned and subconsciously spread his legs wider, clutching onto the sheets beneath him in anticipation. “Eager.”

“Daichi please ju-ngh!”

He’s cut off as Daichi drove into him in one fluid motion, ripping a moan out of his throat. Daichi sets a steady pace. It wasn’t the hard fast pace that shook the bed that Suga was hoping for, but it wasn’t agonizingly slow either.

“D-Daichi, please faster. I need more.”

Daichi hummed biting down on the unblemished skin of Suga’s shoulder, earning him a gasp. “Is this not good enough for my little bunny?”

Suga rocked his hips, trying to get more friction, “Please Dai, harder.”

Daichi playfully huffed, slowly picking up his pace. “So needy today.” He ran his hands along the side of Suga’s body trailing down to his thigh. “Did anything interesting happen today?”

Suga slightly tensed. “N-no. I just need you, so badly.”

Suga’s moans got louder as Daichi thrust harder into him, reaching deeper inside with each movement.

Suga’s back arched off the bed as Daichi found the right spot “Th-there, Dai-nnghh.”

Daichi doesn’t say anything, ramming into the same spot again and again until Suga is a writhing mess beneath him. Suga’s mind became cloudy as pleasure began to take over. His grip on the sheets tightened as he felt himself coming closer to his release.

“D-dai, so clo-”

Suga threw his head back as he spilled onto his stomach. Daichi continued thrusting frantically into him, helping him through his orgasm, desperately chasing his own release. It doesn’t take long for Daichi to reach his climax, spilling into the condom. He slumped down, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Suga whined as Daichi pulled out, rolling off the bed to discard the condom. He soon felt a warm towel on his stomach as Daichi cleaned him off. The bed dipped and Suga snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriend, humming as strong arms wrapped around his waist and blankets covered him. Suga began to drift off, eyelids slowly drooping. He feels the rumble through his boyfriend’s chest as he laughed.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Koushi.”

Suga nuzzled deeper into his chest. “Few more minutes. Let me enjoy this, Dai.”

Daichi chuckled, burying his face into the soft grey hair as he drifted off. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Suga turned in his sleep, confused when he felt his hand fall flat on the bed. His arm reached out in a search for the warm body that was supposed to be next to his. He lifted himself up, slowly shaking off the last bits of sleep and slightly wincing at the discomfort of his bottom half. He blinked a few times as the world came into focus. He stared at the empty space next to him and looked around the room. Yep, he was alone. No Daichi in sight. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and turned it on. It was barely 9:30, Daichi was off at his morning classes and he didn’t have to meet Oikawa till . . .

Suga dropped his phone, bringing his hands to his face as he plopped back on the mattress.

“Shit!”

He stared at the white ceiling, cursing himself for forgetting the most important thing he had to do last night. Even more so that he had so many opportunities to get those damn photos. He just got so swept up with their activities the bet was the last thing on his mind. He took a deep breath and stared at the blank screen of his phone. He refused to check if he had any new messages, too afraid to find pictures depicting Oikawa’s night. He didn’t have to meet the other boy until noon, so he had time to figure out a way to get himself out of this.

He got out of bed slowly, getting himself ready for the day ahead. He just had to play his cards right and just maybe he could bluff his way through. Once he was ready, he exited his apartment and slowly trudged to the café where he was supposed to meet Oikawa. He was so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides this as a peace offering*  
> [CLICK HERE FOR SUGABUN!](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/156137955864/so-heres-a-little-sugabun-to-accompany-chapter-2)   
> tell me what you think kudos and comments are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and next up is the iwaoi smut :D
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr about this bunny because he's all i've been thinking aboout for 7 months: [fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for yet another long wait ^^; I'm pretty bad with keeping a writing schedule and sticking to my own deadlines. Also this chapter was a bit difficult since I wasn't too sure with how I wanted the IwaOi scene to play out. Obviously I didn't want it to be too similar to the DaiSuga chapter. There might still be some parallels but hopefully not too much??? Idk writing is still new to me, I'm trying. . . Anyways enough of my babbling and let's move on to why you're actually here
> 
> Once again a quick thank you to [crackpairingprincess](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com/) for betaing!
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

When Iwaizumi arrived home to a seemingly empty flat he wasn’t surprised. He knew Oikawa was already home and would normally greet him at the door or shout from wherever he was in the apartment. The fact that he got no greeting helped prove his suspicion that his boyfriend was planning something.

Oikawa’s plan most likely revolved around Iwaizumi exercising the same routine like clockwork. Walk in, empty his bag of its contents, toss his soiled clothes in the laundry, then head to their room for a nap. It probably would have worked if Iwaizumi hadn’t been anticipating the situation. Sometimes Oikawa could be just as predictable as he was.

Deciding to keep Oikawa on his toes, who was no doubt lying in wait in their room, Iwaizumi decided he would change his usual routine. He went about putting away his clothes and bag like usual, but instead of making a beeline to the bedroom, for his much-needed nap, he headed to the kitchen and made himself a quick snack. He walked out into living room getting himself comfortable on the couch, turning on the TV. He didn’t care what channel so long as the noise carried over to the bedroom. He watched absent mindedly as the minutes ticked by, slowly munching away on his snack This should be enough to get Oikawa restless but not enough to get the little shit out of the room.

Iwaizumi smirked to himself as a thought of another way to torture his boyfriend flashed across his mind. He got up from the couch turning off the TV as he headed down the hallway, stopping in front their bedroom door.

 

 

Oikawa hummed happily, smiling wider when he heard the front door open. He laid on his stomach resting his head on his hands, eyes trained on the door to their room. He was buzzing with excitement, kicking his legs back and forth waiting for his boyfriend to enter. He was confident in his chances of winning the bet and a bonus he would get an amazing fuck. He’s a winner, Iwaizumi’s a winner, everyone’s a winner, except Suga-chan of course. He just couldn’t wait to rub it in the other boy’s face tomorrow.

He could hear Iwaizumi shuffling about the apartment, in no time he would enter and Oikawa would get just what he needed. Oikawa’s grin grew impossibly wide with anticipation knowing that Iwaizumi should be done at any moment, but it faltered when it took the other man much longer than he expected. There was a moment of silence until he heard the footsteps from the living room and the squeak of the couch. Oikawa huffed in annoyance as he heard the sound from the TV filter into the room. Okay, so Iwaizumi wanted to relax and enjoy some TV, there was nothing wrong with that. He could wait. Eventually, his boyfriend would find his way to the bedroom and Oikawa would get what he needed then shove it in Suga’s face.

Half an hour passed. Then 32 minutes and 48 seconds (not like he was counting) as Oikawa laid on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He had begun drifting off to sleep wondering if Iwaizumi would let him paste glow in the dark stars on the ceiling if he was persistent enough. His eyes slowly slid closed until he heard footsteps nearing the room again, he hadn’t noticed when the TV turned off but that didn’t matter. The brunet shot up, quickly fixing himself in his original position, the sly grin spreading slowly across his face as Iwaizumi’s footsteps paused at the door.

He heard the footsteps move away once again and the door to the bathroom slam shut. He blinked dumbfounded at the door, flopping down onto the mattress muffling his scream into the bed. Iwaizumi was a creature of habit. This wasn’t the routine. He should have gone to their room for his goddamn nap eons ago.

Oikawa took a deep calming breath, impatiently tapping on the bed sheet, glare set hard on the door. He could wait. What was another half hour in their room, alone, freezing his ass off, practically naked? Everything came with time. He would have Iwaizumi soon enough. His gaze never left the door as he heard the water fill the tub, and the squeaks of the knobs. Silence surrounded him again. Every passing minute felt like an eternity, his patience slipping with each second.

With a groan, he got off the bed and stomped over to the bathroom. He slammed the door open, anger caught in his throat as Iwaizumi rose out of the bath. His toned muscle on display, water droplets rolling down the expanse of his broad back and down his ass. Oikawa couldn’t help but trail his eyes along Iwaizumi’s body, momentarily forgetting why he was there.

 

 

Iwaizumi quickly tamed his smirk, the way Oikawa eyed him up and down did not go unnoticed. His attention was instantly drawn to Oikawa’s half-hard cock straining against the lace of light teal panties. He kept a neutral expression on his face, refusing to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of a reaction. If anything, he was pleased with what his boyfriend was wearing and the way he was still frozen in his spot.

Iwaizumi glanced up making sure to make eye contact with the brunette, satisfied with the way Oikawa slightly tensed. He stepped out of the bath, not bothering to grab a towel as he walked over to Oikawa, body still dripping with water.

Iwaizumi broke the silence, voice coming out rough, “What the hell are you wearing?”

Oikawa snapped out of his trance, quickly regaining his composure. He ran his hands down his sides pausing at the waistband, cocking his head to the side “Do you like it Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi slowly closed the distance between them, reaching out to hook his finger on the waistband of the panties stretching the elastic as far as it could go before releasing it. The thin band snapped against Oikawa’s skin, resulting in a tiny yelp from the setter.

He placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips and stood at full height tilting his head to growl in Oikawa’s ear.

“It makes you look like a slut.”

A shiver ran down Oikawa’s spine as he instinctively brought his hands to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulders for support. He moved his hips, rutting against the shorter boy. Iwaizumi groaned feeling Oikawa’s erection through the lace panties rub against his own. His grip on Oikawa tightened, trying to hold the other in place.

The setter whined already feeling impatient from waiting so long and now having Iwaizumi in front of him, “Iwa-chan!”

“Hold still, Tooru.”

“But Iwa-chan! I’ve already waited so long.”

Iwaizumi hummed against Oikawa’s neck, biting below his ear. “So long huh? Now tell me. Why did I come home to you dressed like a slut, acting like a bitch in heat?”

Oikawa suppressed a moan, trying his best to not get swept away. He smiled teasingly at the older man.

“I can surprise my boyfriend every once in a while, can’t I?”

Iwaizumi frowned, there was something about that grin that irritated him. He knew that Oikawa had this planned and refused to let the other male have full control of the evening. He leveled Oikawa with a hard glare, shoving him towards the wall as he slotted his knee between the brunette’s legs. A surprised yelp left Oikawa as his back hit the wall.

Iwaizumi smirked against Oikawa’s neck beginning to mouth at it, “Then I’ll be sure to enjoy my surprise.”

He leaned down latching onto Oikawa’s neck satisfied with the gasp he drew out of the taller boy. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa squirming in his arms, tugging at his shoulders trying to budge him.

A scowl found its way onto Iwaizumi’s face as he pressed his body harder against his boyfriend’s, “Tooru, hold still.”

The setter whined, still struggling, pulling at Iwaizumi’s shoulders in the direction of the door. “Iwa-chan, not here! This wasn’t part of the pla-ah!”

Oikawa was cut off as Iwaizumi pushed his leg against his crotch, a languid moan leaving the brunette’s lips.

Iwaizumi whispered gruffly into his ear, “What plan Tooru? I thought you said this was my surprise.” He lowered his hand, squeezing Oikawa’s ass, “And I plan to enjoy it as I please.”

Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi again trying to get his attention. He tried his best to keep his composure, trying to regain the upper hand, “But Hajime, wouldn’t you much rather fuck me into the mattress?”

A shiver ran down Iwaizumi’s spine at the low tone his name rolled off Oikawa ‘s tongue.

He bit down on Oikawa’s neck in response, fully aware of what his boyfriend was trying to do.

“Does it really matter, Tooru? I still plan to use that pretty little hole of yours whether it’s on our bed or against the bathroom wall.”

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi’s full attention returned to marking up his neck. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s moans filling the small room as he sucked a path along his throat, leaving small marks along his chest and jaw line. He let his hands roam the expanse of Oikawa's body. Firm, but not too muscular from all the years of volleyball. One hand roamed down to cup Oikawa’s ass, loving the sounds that he pulled out of his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi felt a tug again, Oikawa budging him towards the direction of the door but the wing spiker stood his ground, pinning Oikawa down with his weight. He sucked one more mark onto Oikawa’s clavicle before pulling away and looking irritatedly at the other.

“You know, you’re being really annoying today.”

Oikawa whined, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “I’ll be good if you carry me to bed.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but removed his leg. “You’re such a brat.”

A wide grin spread across Oikawa’s face as he ran a hand through Iwaizumi’s damp hair. “So, bedroom?”

Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes, “Fine, so long as you stop being a brat.”

Oikawa smiled, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. “You know you adore me.”

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa off the wall and began making his way towards their bedroom. He was unable to hide his fond smile. “Tell yourself that.”

Oikawa whined, clinging even harder to his boyfriend. “Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!”

Iwaizumi crossed the hallway quickly, his boyfriend almost strangling him as they made their way towards the bed. He laid Oikawa on his back, crawling up to hover over the brunette. He returned to his previous activity of marking up as much of the unblemished skin as possible.

Iwaizumi moved down along Oikawa’s neck, pausing once he reached the setter’s chest, and took one of the pert nipples into his mouth. He took the other between his fingers, rolling the nub.

Oikawa moaned, threading his hands through Iwaizumi’s soft hair, “Iwa-chan! Need more, just fuck me already.”

Iwaizumi tugged roughly at the nipple in his hand, grinding his half-hard erection against the brunette’s leg, “You’ll get fucked when I say so.” He rolls the nipple again, “Now be good, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s back arched off the mattress as he begged, “Hajime, please!”

A shiver ran down Iwaizumi’s spine, arousal shooting straight to his groin at the sound of his name. He pushed himself up, leaning in to bite at Oikawa’s throat, earning him a gasp.

“Then tell me, what exactly does my dirty little slut want me to do?”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around the wing spiker’s neck, “I need you to fuck me, Hajime. I want your cock inside me, pounding me so hard I won’t be able to walk. Please, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi hummed his approval sliding his hand under the fabric of Oikawa’s panties. His finger wandered down to prod at the brunette’s entrance surprised when he found the area already moist.

Iwaizumi smirked, pushing his finger to the first knuckle. “You want me in here so badly that you already played with yourself?”

A small mewl left the setter as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “I did say I wanted to surprise you.”

Iwaizumi withdrew his finger, reaching over for the lube and condoms they kept in the night stand. He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers to easily insert two fingers into Oikawa’s entrance and he smirked as he scissored them, “Such a desperate whore, just look at how loose you are for me already.”

Oikawa moaned, thrusting his hips back on the digits, “Ha-hajime please, I can take more. I’m ready.”

Iwaizumi curled his fingers, hitting Oikawa’s prostate with practiced ease. “And I told you to be a good boy. You’ll get fucked when I say so.”

Oikawa gasped, squirming on the bed. “Hajime, please, I want you.”

Iwaizumi inserted his third finger, spreading them inside of Oikawa and sucking another mark onto his shoulder. Oikawa continued begging, pleading with the older boy for more. He bucked his hips and cried into the room, dragging his nails along Iwaizumi’s back, “Hajime!”

Iwaizumi hissed. He loved feeling that sharp sting on his back. He curled his finger again, Oikawa’s nails only digging deeper into tan skin. Iwaizumi bit down on Oikawa’s pulse point before pulling away and withdrawing his fingers, a whine of protest leaving the setter. Iwaizumi grinned at the sight of the red blush spread across his boyfriend’s features.

The taller man was panting beneath him, eyes blown wide with lust. Iwaizumi's eyes wandered downward to where the panties had an obvious wet spot where Oikawa’s dick was straining against the lace. Oikawa was desperately hard, Iwaizumi could hardly see it but he knew the head was probably an angry red. He just loved how he could reduce Oikawa to such a needy mess.

Iwaizumi smirked leaning down to whisper gruffly in Oikawa’s ear, “What was it that you wanted again? My cock spreading your pretty little hole open and pounding you into the mattress?”

Oikawa nodded eagerly, “Yes, yes Hajime please!”

Iwaizumi leaned down kissing Oikawa’s lips “Good boy, spread your legs for me.”

Oikawa mewled, his legs spreading further apart as Iwaizumi settled between them. Iwaizumi grabbed one of the condoms, ripping the foil packet with his teeth. He slid it on, squirted some lube onto his dick, and spread the cool liquid along his length. He moved the panties off to the side exposing Oikawa’s stretched and twitching entrance. A smile spread across his face, running a finger through the lube, watching the way Oikawa shivered under his touch. He lined himself up not giving Oikawa a warning before pushing in all the way.

Iwaizumi cursed as Oikawa’s tight heat surrounded him, “Fuck Tooru. Still so tight, even after all that prep.”

He wastes no time in setting a hard and fast pace. Pistoning in and out of his boyfriend, relishing in every sound he could rip out of him.

Oikawa moaned, “Yes, Hajime, so good. More, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s hold tighten around him, “Such a good boy Tooru, it’s like you’re sucking me in. You just love my cock that much don’t you? Such a perfect cock slut.”

A series of moans and whimpers bounced off the walls as Iwaizumi continued ramming into Oikawa. The brunette cried out as Iwaizumi angled his hips just right, hitting his prostate dead on. Oikawa’s back arched off the bed, blunt nails dragging down Iwaizumi’s biceps.

The setter threw his head back on the pillow as Iwaizumi drove into him harder with each thrust, hitting the same small bundle of nerves with accuracy. He began babbling, hardly able to string together coherent sentences.

“Ha-hajime, so clo-nggh ah!”

Oikawa spilled inside the panties, strangled moan echoing in the room. Iwaizumi bent over, muffling a groan into Oikawa’s shoulder as he felt the setter’s walls tighten around him. He continued thrusting into the tight heat. He could hear Oikawa’s mewls turn into whimpers as the brunette was pushed into oversensitivity. It only took him a few more thrusts before he came into the condom, rolling his hips against his boyfriend until he completely rode down his orgasm.

Iwaizumi fell forward, supporting himself on his elbows as their breath mixed together. They stayed in that position for a few moments as they recovered. Iwaizumi was, as usual, the first to recover. He lifted himself off and gently slid out of Oikawa, a silent whimper leaving the brunette.

Iwaizumi sat up, removing the condom and tied it up before throwing it into the corner of the room with the trash bin. He turned to look at his boyfriend, already on his side and curling into the bed. He removed Oikawa’s soiled lingerie, carefully maneuvering his boyfriend so he could slip the panties off and toss them to some corner of the room. He lied down and brought Oikawa to his chest, pleased when he heard a satisfied hum and felt his boyfriend nuzzle into his embrace.

Oikawa’s eyes began to flutter closed. He mumbled through his drowsiness reaching past Iwaizumi towards the night stand behind him, “Iwa-chan, need my phone.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, turning slightly to push the phone further onto the nightstand “Go to sleep, you have an early class tomorrow. You can check your phone in the morning.”

Oikawa yawned, whining for his phone as Iwaizumi wrapped him in a tight hug, “But Iwa-chan, need it!”

The older boy huffed, pulling the blankets over them making sure they were both snugly wrapped, “Sleep, Tooru.”

He’s met with no resistance. Soon, Oikawa’s soft snores filled the room. Iwaizumi’s still wasn't entirely sure what this was all about or why Oikawa needed to have sex with him, but he’ll question it later when he has more energy. He closed his eyes, quickly following his boyfriend into slumber.

 

 

Oikawa’s eyes slowly cracked open as the image of Iwaizumi shuffling about came into focus. He smiled to himself, appreciating the broad muscle on display and the evidence of their activities from the previous night.

Iwaizumi slipped his shirt on as he turned to his boyfriend.

“Out of bed, Shittykawa, or you’re going to be late for class.”

Oikawa whined, stretching out on the bed and reaching for Iwaizumi’s waist. “Mean Iwa-chan. Is that anyway to wish anyone a good morning?”

Iwaizumi stepped further from the bed, dragging Oikawa along with him. “You’re going to fall off again.”

Oikawa squawked. “And who’s fault would that be?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Still yours.”

Oikawa groaned, letting go of Iwaizumi’s waist to wriggle his way back on the bed and under the covers. He eyed his boyfriend, a bit confused, “Aren’t you up a bit early?”

Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss his forehead, “I told Sawamura I’d meet up with him after his class. Now get up and go get ready.”

Oikawa crawled out of bed, wincing when he felt the soreness in his bottom half, “Yeah, yeah. Have fun.”

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi out of the room and headed to the bathroom with a slight limp in his steps. He looked at himself in the mirror, pleased hum leaving him as he looked at the dark purple bruises and bite marks littered across his shoulders and neck. His satisfied smile quickly morphed into panic as realization hit him. He dashed out of the bathroom and into their bedroom ignoring the fact the he was still completely naked. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand making a mad dash to the front door. Thankfully Iwaizumi was still putting his shoes on as Oikawa tackled his boyfriend pulling frantically at his shirt.

“What the hell, Tooru!”

Oikawa ignored him in favor of desperately trying to rip the shirt off, “Take it off! Take it off! Iwa-chan! Take it off!”

Iwaizumi growled head butting his boyfriend sending him to the ground, quickly getting up and opening the door. “Quit messing around! And put some fucking clothes on!”

Oikawa sat there as the door slammed shut and his last opportunity to get pictures grumbled away. He could try to wiggle his way through by showing off the hickeys but this wouldn’t be the first time Suga had seen him completely marked up. Oikawa ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair, falling back on the cold hard wood flooring with a whimper. He didn’t want to go to class with a vibrator up his ass. This was a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Neither of them managed to get evidence.
> 
> Next chapter has no smut, but we'll find out how Oikawa and Suga plan to settle their bet! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comments are always aprreciated. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: Fantasmical-Fantasy
> 
> Also does anyone know how to get rid of the second copy of the end notes that seems to be from chapter 1? The thing down here v.


	4. Time Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So school started this week and I wanted to hammer this chapter out before things get hectic. I hope you enjoy and once again thank you to the wonderful [ crackpairingprincess](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com) for betaing!

Suga sat in the back corner of the café he and Oikawa frequented, staring down at his cooling cup of coffee. The location wasn’t too far off from campus and it was a nice little cozy café not many students knew of. It was the perfect place when someone needed a quiet place to study that wasn’t buzzing with people, and it did offer a little more privacy for when he and Oikawa had their more risqué conversations.

He sighed to himself, taking a sip from the now lukewarm drink trying to think of a way to win with no evidence of the previous night. He sat there, so far into brewing in his own thoughts, trying to think of the best way to handle the situation that he didn’t notice the sound of the chime as the door opened.

Suga was left alone with his own thoughts for a few more minutes until the familiar cheery voice filtered through his ears, “Afternoon, Suga-chan! Glaring at your coffee won’t make it any warmer you know.”

Suga’s eyebrow twitched. Well, it was now or never. He turned his attention to Oikawa plastering a smile onto his face. He scanned the other setter noticing the purple marks along his neck and the one right under his jaw. So Oikawa didn’t even bother covering them up today.

Suga kept his smile on his face, refusing to let the other intimidate him. He leaned back taking advantage of the V-neck cut of his shirt, revealing a few of the marks Daichi had left around his collar bone. Unlike Iwaizumi, to Suga’s disappointment, Daichi was still cautious where he left marks. It was an old habit from high school his boyfriend had a difficult time shaking off for some reason.

Suga grinned wide, challenging the other boy. “Hello, Oikawa. I see you and Iwaizumi had a good night.”

Oikawa slid into the seat across from his friend, dropping his bag to the floor and placing his coffee on the table. “Not just good, amazing, the best. I trust you and Dai-chan did the same.”

  
Suga matched the smirk that currently resided on Oikawa’s face. “Of course, Daichi was stellar like always.”

Oikawa leaned on the table, resting his head onto his folded hands almost purring doing his best to keep up with his calm and cool demeanor, “Ah and would you like to share how ‘stellar’ Dai-chan was, Suga-chan?”

Suga leaned into the brunette, sensing the slightest of forced bravado in Oikawa’s tone, but this was Oikawa what else was new, “I’ll show if you show.”

“I asked first.”

“Your point?”

They stared at each other silently. Intense glares set on both their faces. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, neither willing to budge, searching each other’s face desperately for even the slightest break.

Suga furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously, “You don’t have pictures?”

Oikawa cocked his head narrowed his eyes, “Neither do you.”

“I asked first.”

“Your point?”

They stared at each other for one more brief second before they both fell back on their chairs with groans. Oikawa ran a hand through his curly brown hair his racing heart slowly calming back down, “I don’t know if I should feel relieved or annoyed.”

Suga groaned at the ceiling. “Both are fitting. I can’t believe we forgot to take photos.”

Oikawa hummed in agreement. “It’s the simplest thing in the world! I had my phone ready to go too and the perfect ideas for captions that will never get used now!”

Suga crossed his arms on his chest, huffing. “Tell me about it. Daichi was being more stubborn than usual and I had that bunny suit on.”

Oikawa whistled lowly, “Nice choice. The blue one, right?”

Suga hummed picking up his cup of coffee, “Yeah that one.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “You should have been irresistible. I’m surprised he didn’t just jump you.”

Suga groaned, “I know, that was supposed to be the plan. Daichi had way too much self-control last night, he even ignored me at some point. I mean your boyfriend lays himself out for you and you just ignore him!”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that bringing his cup up to his lip, “He ignored you?”

Suga hummed in affirmation, pouting at his coffee again, “Yeah, he went to the kitchen instead of taking me right at our front door.”

Oikawa hummed. His brows drew together as he took in this valuable bit of information. He recalled Iwaizumi’s behavior from the previous night.

“Now that you mention it, Iwa-chan didn’t stick to his usual routine either, but the lingerie worked wonders after Iwa-chan nearly derailed things.”

Suga scoffed into his coffee, “Lingerie? Predictable. You might just be losing your touch.”

Oikawa frowned at him. Suga took another sip, never breaking eye contact with the other setter. They sat in silence thinking about what the other just said, and turning over the events of the previous night in their heads. Slowly puzzle pieces began to click together, the same question echoing inside their heads as they reached the same conclusion.

Oikawa’s frown deepened “You don’t think?”

“But how?”

They startled in their seats as two figures approached their table “So are you two done yet, or do you still need a minute?”

Oikawa and Suga gaped at their boyfriends shrieking simultaneously, “You knew!”

Iwaizumi shrugged grabbing a chair for himself as Daichi did the same, settling himself next to his boyfriend. Which, in retrospect, was a bad idea and he should have probably seen that punch coming.

Suga turned to Daichi, “So how long were you two there?”

Daichi rubbed at his side, trying to ease the stinging pain on his ribs, “We’ve been here. You two were just caught up in your own little worlds you didn’t notice us sitting near the front. We thought it would be better to leave you guys alone for a bit”

Oikawa brushed the comment aside turning between Daichi and Iwaizumi, annoyance obvious in his tone, “More importantly. How did you two know?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Have you ever heard of an inside voice?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow dissatisfied with the answer. Suga turned to his own boyfriend with the same question written across his face.

Daichi shook his head sighing, “We knew you two were watching from the treadmills. They are pretty visible form the mirrors.”

Both Oikawa and Suga have enough decency to look ashamed, both directing their stares at the table.

Iwaizumi continued, “You two also caused quite the scene getting carried out of the gym like that. Did you honestly think that would have gone unnoticed?”

Both setters’ shoulders drooped, feeling ashamed at not necessarily their actions but more over the fact that they got caught and that both of their boyfriends knew about that incident.

Daichi fully turned to look at his boyfriend, “And Suga, we’ve been dating for how long now? I could tell you were up to something when you and Oikawa were talking outside.”

Suga pouted turning his head away slightly unable to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

Oikawa blew a strand of hair away from his face, “Okay, so how much did you hear exactly?”

Iwaizumi hummed resting his head on his hand staring at Oikawa, “Not a lot. Enough to know you two were checking us out.” He eyed Oikawa disapprovingly, “and something about a bet?”

Both setters turn away sharply from their boyfriends’ heavy gaze, finding the pictures hanging on the wall much more interesting now.

Daichi sighed leaning back on his chair, his voice dropping to the same tone he used when he was scolding the first and second years back in high school, “And tell us would the thing you two were talking about outside the gym have anything to do with another bet and last night?”

Both Oikawa and Suga make to get up and out of their chairs, neither wanted to deal with the current conversation. They’re stopped in their tracks as hands come to rest firmly on their shoulders, forcing them back down to their chairs.

“You’re not getting out of this one, Crappykawa.”

“Neither are you, Suga. Now explain. What was it this time?”

The two setters groan, looking at each other. Iwaizumi and Daichi waited patiently, letting them have their silent conversation before Suga finally broke down with another groan. He turned away and muffled some response into his hand no one could really make out.

Iwaizumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “Do you mind speaking up a bit, Sugawara?”

Suga glanced over to Iwaizumi cheeks dusted with a light pink color. He took a deep breath, removing his mouth from his hand, “The bet was who between the two of you,” He gestured between the two men, “is better at sex.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide as Daichi blushed. Suga looked between the two, that rose color still gracing his cheeks, “You asked.”

Daichi dropped his head into his hand, “And honestly I don’t know what else I was expecting.”

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa to find the brunette frowning at him. Before he could say anything, Oikawa was already huffing “Well, that was the bet which you two ruined.”

Iwaizumi is shocked back by the sudden statement, “Ruined?”

Daichi cocked his head to the side in confusion, “But you two got what you wanted last night...right?”

Without thinking Iwaizumi reached out to cup Oikawa’s cheek bringing their faces together, momentarily forgetting they had an audience. The touch was gentle even if Iwaizumi spoke lowly, with an intense look in his eye that was usually reserved for when the two were alone, “If I remember correctly you were begging for me to let you cum all last night. Weren’t you, Tooru?”

The action drew shivers from not only his boyfriend but also both men sitting across the table.

Oikawa bit back the moan pulling away with a huff his cheeks slightly flushed, “That’s not the point!”

Iwaizumi sat back as Oikawa gestured between him and Daichi almost frantically, “You two were not supposed to expect it. Everything would have worked if you just stuck to your routine and Suga-chan would have lost by now!”

Suga made a sound of protest as Oikawa continued, “Now we can’t even decide a winner!”

Daichi turned to his pouting boyfriend dreading to even ask, “How were you two supposed to determine a winner?”

Suga sighed, but decided to fill in the holes Oikawa left, “Basically we were supposed to take pictures but you two made us forget that part.”

Iwaizumi directed his smirk at Daichi, “Sounds like we did a pretty good job last night huh, Sawamura.”

Daichi chuckled, grinning wide even though a blush was still painting his cheeks. “We did, didn’t we?”

Oikawa fell back into his chair with an exasperated groan. He crossed his arms, grumbling as Iwaizumi draped an arm over his boyfriend’s chair.

“Too good. So now all we have are hickeys and our own accounts but we can’t really base anything off that.”

Suga leaned forward to rest his head on his hand, stirring his coffee absent mindedly. “The pictures obviously didn’t work. What else are we supposed to do, switch boyfriends?”

The table went silent. It took Suga a moment to realize he said just that out loud. He looked around shrinking back on his chair as the silence dragged on, wishing that the floor would just swallow him.

It’s silent for a beat longer before Iwaizumi cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. They all turned, except for Suga who had expected the other to get angry.

“I actually wouldn’t mind sleeping with Sugawara.”

A loud squawk came from Oikawa as Suga’s head shot up, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. His next instinct was to turn to Daichi, who to his surprise didn’t seem angry. He was actually masking the shock well, keeping a blank expression on his face.

The spiky haired boy shrugged, as if he didn’t just admit he would willingly have sex with his friend’s boyfriend (not to mention his own boyfriend's best friend).

“What? Sugawara’s pretty hot. Besides, this would only be a one-time thing so that you two can put this stupid bet behind you and it saves me the ear sore that will be Oikawa whining about how I was the reason he didn’t win.”

Oikawa glared at his boyfriend, more so for that last statement than the admission that he would sleep with his friend. The brunette went silent for a moment glancing back over to Suga. Suga stiffened under the analyzing gaze hoping Oikawa wasn’t angry with him instead but the day was just chock full of surprises apparently.

Oikawa grinned, thinking how cute it was that Suga had become so flustered. It was a good look on him. “Well I know what you mean. Suga-chan is cute and he does have his assets so I don’t blame you.”

Suga blushed, feeling both flattered and relieved that no one seemed angry.

Oikawa hummed, pleased with himself before continuing, “And while we’re at it I actually wouldn’t mind sleeping with Dai-chan either.” He gave Daichi a hungry look, “I kind of want to see everything Suga-chan brags about first hand.”

This time Daichi turned a bright shade of red. He turned to Suga who had a proud smile on his face, affirming that yes he did brag about him to Oikawa.

Suga sensed the slightest bit of hesitation in Daichi, he smiled reassuringly patting his boyfriend’s leg, “Go ahead Dai, we’re all friends and being honest here. I won’t get angry with anything you have to say. I’m sure they won’t either.”

Daichi let out the breath he was holding in relaxing. He looked over and Suga was right. No one was angry. He didn’t even feel any negative emotions towards either of his friends for the sudden confessions and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find either Oikawa or Iwaizumi attractive. And the thought of sleeping with either one made him feel oddly warm inside.

  
He looked at the other pair across the table, Oikawa waiting for a response with a wide smile and Iwaizumi looking back at him, calm and relaxed.

Daichi smiled at them easing himself back into the casual atmosphere, “Well if I am being honest and seeing as we’re throwing around compliments, I do find both of you attractive, and I’m not opposed to it.”

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi grinned in a bizarrely similar fashion.

Suga clapped from the side, excited smile on his face, “Well sounds like everyone here is okay with a one-time switch!”

Oikawa beamed “We’ll be able to settle this one after all, Suga-chan! Iwa-chan will definitely win this one for me!.”

Suga placed his arm on the table leaning on the table, challenging Oikawa.

Suddenly, their boyfriends felt on edge, remembering that this was all for a bet, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Oikawa. You’ll see just how amazing Daichi is. I know he won’t let me down.”

Iwaizumi’s hand twitched at his side at the implication. He did his best to keep his competitive side at bay, not wanting to get swept up in the two’s ridiculous antics, “Before you two go any further. It’s not like we can just do it now. I have a class in another hour and we have practice tomorrow.”

Suga hummed, bringing a finger to his chin, “You’re right. We need to plan this so that everyone’s free and we don’t have anything to worry about the next day.”

Everyone fell deep in thought trying to think of a day that worked for all of them. Daichi spoke up a few moments later, “How about two weeks from now. If I remember correctly we do have a holiday and we have the weekend to rest. It also gives us enough time to really discuss things and if anyone decides they aren’t comfortable with this after all they can back out”, He furrowed his brows pinning both setters down with a stern look, “and no penalty for anyone who chooses to back out.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes as Suga pouts, “We’re not that bad Daichi. This isn’t like one of our usual bets anyways. This the first time we even bet on sex, all the other times were innocent compared to this.”

Daichi’s lips twitched and Iwaizumi shook his head, as the two setters smiled innocently at them. Their boyfriends really were two of a kind.

Iwaizumi sighed, resenting the fact that he had to know the next detail. He eyed Oikawa warily, “What are you two betting on this one anyways?”

Oikawa chirped, “I thought you would never ask Iwa-chan! Loser wears a vibrator the whole day, winner gets full control of the remote.”

Daichi blushed placing a hand to his face, “Fuck, Suga.”

Suga laughed from his side,” You’re actually fucking Oikawa, Dai.”

All Daichi could do was groan in his hand.

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache was long overdue, “I’ve always questioned if it was a bad idea letting you two become friends and this pretty much answers that.”

Oikawa and Suga snickered.

“We’re not that bad Iwa-chan.” The brunette began bouncing in his seat gleefully, “And now that the two of you are in on it. Just to make sure no one holds back, losing pair wears a vib-“

Oikawa’s cut off as Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head, “Hell no! This is between you and Sugawara. Keep me and Sawamura out of it!”

Oikawa whined turning to his boyfriend “But Iwa-chan! How are we supposed to keep things fair! Besides you’ll win this for us no matter what so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch Oikawa.” Suga’s competitive smirk returned to his face, “I’m sure Daichi will give Iwaizumi a run for his money won’t you, Dai?”

Daichi leaned away as Suga aimed a wide grin at him. It was dark and Daichi could feel a chill run up his spine.

Oikawa scoffed, “Even he knows you’re going to lose.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi allowed the two to continue, wary of getting to drawn into their antics. Regardless, and against all better judgement, they had already agreed to be a part of the stupid bet. They didn’t need to try to one up each other seeing as their boyfriends already had that covered.

Daichi looked up at Iwaizumi finding the same apprehension written across his face. They shared an understanding look, yes they were dating these two idiots, and yes they were idiots for letting themselves get swept away by said boyfriends. They both let out a sigh, they just had two weeks then they could move on but neither could hide how excited they were deep down for the day to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!!! This is a rarepair fic cuz i'm rarepair garbage XD
> 
> I'll update the relationship tags once the next chapter is up so there is some actual iwasuga and oidai interactions.
> 
> Also speaking of next chapter. I cannot guarantee when it will be up because as i mentioned above i'm back in school and i have a pretty packed workload this semester and if I'm lucky this may be my last semester unless i drop a class or decide to pursue a Masters degree, so yeah. If this fic isn't updated by the latest February? (I know long wait and still i can't promise it will be updated by then, I apologize) assume I'm dead :3. But i will try to see if I can get any updates or new fics up in the middle of the semester *crosses fingers*.
> 
> Please leave a comment down below telling me what you were expecting to happen this chapter and any reactions you had, I really would like to know :3c
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: [fantasmical_fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Sin coming up next chapter! 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr : [ Fantasmical-Fantasy ]()


End file.
